No solo son sombras
by Valsed
Summary: Fui una sola persona una vez, pero en cuanto te vi en mi agonia, decidi tomarte, me perteneces, y aunque el tiempo haya pasado te poseere. Yaoi HieiXKurama, YoukoXKurama
1. Capitulo 1

**No solo son sombras**

«« 0 »»

Advertencia: HieiXKurama¿?XShuuichi

«« 0 »» «« 0 »»

El día alumbraba, obligando a muchos a levantarse a desgana, incluyéndolo. Con sumo cuidando, evitando así despertar a quien estaba a su lado, logro alejarse no sin dificultad, de la cama.

Con el mismo silencio busco la ropa que quedara dispersada de la noche anterior, solo para comprobar que era mejor tomar una ducha y terminar de despertarse... pero antes, se acerco nuevamente a su cama, mirando con amor a quien aun dormía en ella, le beso los labios delicadamente y se alejo.

Únicamente ellos estaban en la casa, eran vacaciones y mientras muchos deseaban salir, él prefería permanecer en casa para tener el tiempo y la privacidad necesaria para disfrutar lo que quería.

«« 0 »»

Con un gemido acompaño su despertar, estaba tan cómodo que no quería moverse, pero ahora se sentía... frío?, Giro en búsqueda de lo que le faltaba, cuando se dio cuenta que no era algo, sino alguien. Abrió sus ojos y no encontrándolo en la recamara, se levanto siguiendo un apetitoso aroma.

-buenos días Hiei- escucho que le decía sin voltear a verlo -te levantaste justo a tiempo para desayunar- sintió su presencia.

-hm, buenos días Kurama- se le acerco lentamente, le jalo de la camisa y le hizo agacharse para besarlo, siendo rodeado por algunos mechones húmedos del pelirrojo permitiéndole oler el fresco aroma a rosas.

El resto de los días habían sido igualmente perfectos, pero…

…la perfección no existe.

«« 0 »»

-no lo puedo creer- agrego con fastidio un pelinegro -se han acabado las vacaciones, por que nos dan tan poco tiempo?-

-ja Uramechi, tu siempre te estas quejando, es que no aprovechaste las vacaciones como yo?-

Mirándolo con el entrecejo fruncido -hiciste lo mismo que yo: nada!-

-no Uramechi, estos días los estoy usando para estudiar-

-tomar un libro y usarlo para matar moscas no es estudiar- agrego un chico pelirrojo

-Kurama!, es que esa mosca era muy ruidosa y no me dejaba concentrarme-

-al menos lo intentaste, otros ni siquiera son capaces de tomar un libro y abrirlo- miro una chica en acusación

-qué quieres decir Keiko?, estudiar es una perdida de tiempo, cuando tienen la fuerza para vencer a tus rivales-

-tu y tus pensamientos de Neanderthal, esa idea solo sirve en el Makai, aquí eres un don nadie sino eres capaz de destacar-

-en eso tiene razón Keiko, Yusuke; deberías de ponerle mas ganas al estudio-

-tu también Kurama- suspiro con desgana -se que es importante, pero no me voy a preocupar de mas-

-te tomas las cosas demasiado a la ligera-

-mas bien les doy a las cosas su valor- simulo una actitud de sabiduría

-si así fuera, no reprobarías tantas materias-

-contesta a eso Uramechi-

-ya, parecen que todo están contra mía-

-no, solo queremos que le pongas mas ganas al estudio-

-si, Keiko-

-bueno chicos, me gustaría seguir con ustedes regañando a Yusuke...-

-muy gracioso Kurama- el aludido sonrío

-…pero mi familia llega hoy de sus vacaciones e iré a recibirlos-

-esta bien, nos estamos viendo-

-adiós chicos-

-adiós-

«« 0 »»

Los cálidos rayos envolviendo todo en su calido abrazo, el tiempo sin su rápido transcurrir de personas ocupadas; le permitía disfrutar de una agradable caminata; pero claro, seria mejor que cierto youkai de fuego lo acompañara, pero seria muy egoísta de su parte tenerlo siempre a su lado.

Suspiro con desgana, sabia que Hiei era un demonio solitario y le gustaba hacer sus propias cosas, el que cambiara no significaba que dejara de ser en el fondo quien es, y ese temor siempre estaría presente: el que un día 'su' demonio de fuego decidiera ya no serlo.

Otro suspiro y un triste rostro, se dice que el amor verdadero dura para siempre, pero cuantas oportunidades existen que la decisión que hayas tomado sea la correcta, se vive dudando y temiendo el momento del final, llevándolo uno mismo a una prematura conclusión.

La puerta se abrió, siendo recibido únicamente por la soledad de limpieza impecable, miro el reloj de la sala, aun tenia un par de horas, y nada que hacer, subió a su recamara, y tomando un libro, se dispuso a esperar el paso del tiempo.

Algo en las cercanías lo alerto, algo... no... No era algo... una sensación... un presentimiento de algo malo?, pero tal vez no era algo malo. Se detuvo en el centro de la habitación, y la mente alerta.

Nada paso, tal como vino se fue, el sentimiento de nostalgia lo acompaño.

Se sentó en la cama, cerró sus ojos, descubriendo que era aquello que le traía recuerdos. Su infancia?... su niñez?, no, mas lejos que eso. Su anterior vida, presente en memorias y resurgida para salvaguardar el futuro, gracias a la pócima que le otorgara Shishiwuakamaru.

Y cuyos efectos secundarios le hacían perder el control de sí mismo.

-_esten preparados, cualquier equivocación les podría costar la vida_- se recordaba decirle a sus hombres. El frío y desalmado Youko Kurama fue él.

-_obedézcanme, y podrán contemplar con sus infames ojos un tesoro que bien podría valer por mucho mas la vida de todos ustedes_- pero porque en estos momentos lo recordaba?.

-_Kurama basta de sermones y vayamos por nuestra recompensa_- esa segunda voz, que le hacia sentir tanta nostalgia

"Sera eso?" se pregunto al sentir esa sensación de perdida "Una parte de mi habrá recordado a Kuroune?" Tras lentos pasos camino hasta la ventana, recargándose, dejando ver su estilizado perfil por el cristal.

Sabiendo que nada lo había llevado a recordarlo, un instante dedicado a aquel que fuera su compañero de robos. "Pero qué es?".

-_lo sabrás_-

"Otro recuerdo?"

«« 0 »»

En el jardín de la casa, iluminado por la misteriosa luna. Sus manos han cambiado a garras y platinado sus cabellos, los ojos cerrados y la mente concentrada para regresar a ser él mismo.

-aun no lo controlas?- una voz conocida, llegando a su lado.

-falta poco para nuevamente mantener solo la parte humana, Hiei- le sonrió

-esa parte humana es algo complicada-

-ah por que?-

La mano del pelinegro se extendió tomando el cuello de la camisa del ojiverde y bájalo hacia él, tomando así en un delicioso beso –porque ahora no tendremos espacio para nosotros, con tu familia aquí-

-si, también estaba pensando en eso. Las clases están por comenzar, por eso le he dicho a mi madre que voy a rentar un cuarto cerca de la escuela para no perder tiempo en ir y venir-

-lo acepto?-

-al principio no, pero logre convencerla- otro beso

-Suuichi, ven a cenar- se escucho dentro de la casa

-ahí nadie nos interrumpirá-

-suena genial- un ultimo beso de ese día –nos estamos viendo kizune- en un ágil movimiento desapareció

-voy Mamá- vio las sombras entre los árboles de manera distraída –al fin un lugar para nosotros-

_-para nosotros-_

De nuevo escuchaba la voz de Youko, pero no su presencia.

«« 0 »» «« 0 »» «« 0 »»

-lo ultimo- exclama Yusuke dejando en el piso un caja llena

-gracias chicos-

-esta genial tener tu propio departamento-

-tu tienes una enorme casa, de que te quejas Kuwabara-

-se nota que no sabes que es tener hermana, nunca te dejan en paz-

-pues yo tengo a mi madre para eso-

-no es lo mismo-

-ya van a discutir de nuevo- un koorime en la ventana

Yusuke y Kuwabara se apresuran a llegar donde el demonio, desconcentrándolo con la repentina acción –cómo le hiciste para llegar hasta acá?, estamos en el 8º piso-

-hn, eso es muy fácil- toma nuevamente una posición segura

-Hola Hiei, ya terminamos de subir las cosas, solo falta acomodar-

-por que no conseguiste un cuarto en el primer piso?, hubiera sido menos cansado-

-era el único desocupado Yusuke-

-te imaginas tener que subir todo esto todos los días-

-usare el elevador, Kuwabara-

-ELEVADOR!?- exclaman ambos amigos

-si-

-si había elevador, Kurama, por qué no lo usamos?-

-me avisaron que hoy le harían mantenimiento-

-genial, el único día que no sirve el elevador, y nos toco cargar todo- Yusuke se deja caer en un sillón

-les iba a decir, pero ustedes no me dejaron- el pelirrojo ya estaba sacando las cosas

-creímos que te estabas arrepintiendo-

-por qué haría yo algo así?-

-mm, solo se nos ocurrió-

-Hola chicos, venimos a ayudar- un par de chicas se dejan ver frente a la puerta

-claro, vienen ayudar cuando ya acabamos de subir las cosas- agrego Kuwabara en un mohín de disgusto

-pues claro, no esperabas que nosotros cargáramos- le contradijo su hermana

-nosotros venimos a ayudar a Kurama a acomodar, porque ustedes son muy torpes para eso- Keiko dibujo una gran sonrisa viendo con altanería a su novio.

-mujeres, se toman la vida fácil- se lleva las manos tras la nuca

-mira quien lo dice hombre.que.no.le.importa.nada-

-te contestaría a eso pero estoy cansado- se inclina en el sillón y cierra los ojos

-flojo-

-estos dos ya deberían casarse, al menos se ahorrarían el tener que vivir en dos casas distintas-

-Sí-

«« 0 »»

Bostezo frente a la ventana había sido un día cansado pero muy divertido, no podría tener mejores amigos. Se recargo en el marco de la ventana viendo desde el reflejo su nuevo hogar.

No es que le molestara la presencia de su familia, pero deseaba mas libertad para hacer sus cosas, sin estar mintiéndoles a cada rato.

_-la libertad de hacer, de actuar-_

De nuevo le llegaban recuerdos?

_-no había que quedar bien, no tenia que fingir quien no es-_

Aunque solo le llegaban frases, no imágenes.

_-tenia lo que quería sin pedir-_

Como si fuera otra voz en su mente.

_-la vida como humano es diferente, te hace dócil-_

Esa voz...

_-o tal vez no es diferente la palabra correcta-_

Se toma la cabeza, esa otra voz resuena con violencia.

_-te di parte de mí, es hora de que me pagues-_

No eran recuerdos, alguien le hablaba.

_-sino me lo dan lo arrebato, y ya se cual será mi pago-_

Sus manos comenzaron a cambiar, su cabello se torno plateado.

_-tu... -_

No quería cambiar...

Un golpe en la ventana...

-Hiei?-

-qué te pasa?- aunque no quisiera se noto su preocupación

-no, nada, solo es youko- contesta con una sonrisa, se sentía mas relajado

-no que ya lo habías controlado-

-si, solo fue... algo que paso- ni él mismo sabia que sucedió.

-hn-

-esta bien, ha de ser que no esta la influencia de mi familia- dibujo una picara sonrisa y miro al pelinegro –ahora que ya no tengo que estar ocultándome-

-demasiada libertad, no es así kizune-

-sin duda- tomo al koorime y lo beso apasionadamente –mi demonio de fuego, mmm-

Y ya sin acallar gemidos, suspiros y sentimientos, escuchándose por doquier, el calor incendio los cuerpos, la piel ardiendo por los labios que lo recorren.

Las manos descubriendo secretos intímidos que ahora son de dos.

Los cuerpos fundiéndose al unísono de los corazones.

«« 0 »»

Otra hermosa mañana a lado de la persona amada, sus ojos recorren su nueva habitación; es domingo, así que no tiene que levantarse temprano, ni impedir que entren al cuarto y vean al durmiente o el desastre dejado.

Y precisamente el durmiente abre los ojos al sentirse acariciado en la mejilla –buenos días Hiei-

-deberías dejar que sean tardes-

-lo siento Hiei, pero es la costumbre-

El pelinegro se incorpora –yo tampoco podía seguir durmiendo- mira al pelirrojo a su lado –pero podemos seguir divirtiéndonos- gira quedando encima de Kurama

-me parece una genial idea, mi insaciable demonio- las bocas se han unido

-veamos si un humano me puede seguir el paso, seductor kizune-

-pruébame-

-eso hago- mordiscos en la blanca piel del cuello acompañan sus palabras.

Otro encuentro se ha producido, pero en una parte oculta en la mente de Kurama no todo es felicidad.

«« 0 »»

La puerta se abrió dejando entrar a su dueño, otro día de escuela, guardo sus cosas, tomo camino a la cocina, y se preparo algo, hacia tiempo que Koenma no enviaba misiones, convirtiendo todo en una rutina.

Y una parte de la rutina era lo que más esperaba.

Un ruido en el armario le llamo la atención, se acerca para investigar que es, al recorrer la puerta un frasco rueda mostrándose a su vista.

El frasco.

Se inclina, una rodilla en el piso, lo toma en sus manos, pensando en si es coincidencia o... algo más.

Aun no descubre todos lo efectos que la poción de vidas pasadas puede tener, también tiene que reconocer que cuando decidió ya no volver a usarla, también dejo de investigar.

Los efectos secundarios pueden que aun no hayan terminado de revelarse.

Pero había algo extraño, algo que no había notado antes.

Sus ojos se tornaron claros "se ve muy llamativo'" su mente lo engañaba, "por que no note antes su hermoso color, y ese sabor único", había algo raro en sus pensamientos.

Veía lo que hacia, sabia lo que pensaba, pero se sentía como un observador, un ser a parte de su cuerpo.

Sintió un liquido en su cuerpo, aun capaz de percibir las sensaciones, reconoció el sabor en su boca, pero...

... el frasco fue arrojado, derramando parte de su contenido.

Kurama llevo las manos a la boca, había bebido la poción, "por qué?" no entendía porque lo había hecho, se había prometido no volver ha hacerlo, no dejarse controlar por su lado youko.

Es eso lo qué había pasado?

Un escalofrió en su espalda, su vista agudizándose, sintiendo el incremento de poder recorrer su cuerpo, no tardaría en convertirse, debería detenerlo, pero hacia tiempo que no podía hacerlo, incluso sin la formula sentía esa misma sensación apoderarse de él, cómo detenerlo ahora con la poción recorriendo su cuerpo.

Pero algo cambio, un agudo dolor en su pecho, su cabeza queriendo explotar, su cuerpo le ardía, el estomago se le revolvía, de su boca broto sangre. Se sacudía en el piso, un grito, sus ojos se nublaron.

Oscuridad

Cayo en el piso inconsciente, una luz plateada rodeando junto con su neblina, una advertencia que nadie vio y que desapareció tal como llego.

«« 0 »»

Demasiado cansado para despertar, pero su conciencia le pedía regresar, ver el tiempo pasar.

-Kurama- escucho decir, sus bellos ojos al fin se dejaron ver buscando a quien lo llamaba –cómo te sientes?-

-bien, gracias Keiko-

-nos tenias muy preocupado-

-qué paso?- pudo mirar el desconcierto en la chica

-no lo recuerdas?-

-no- se encontraba en su cuarto, en su recamara, solo la chica y él, qué hacia ella aquí?

Un suspiro en la chica, no le quería decir o no sabia?. Intento incorporarse, lográndolo dificultosamente.

-sabes qué paso?- la vio negar con la cabeza

-lo que se es que Yusuke y Kuwabara sintieron una alteración en tu ki, cuando llegaron encontraron a Hiei intentando hacerte reaccionar, estabas inconsciente-

Una mano en la cabeza, sus pensamientos se perdían en su mente.

-te traeré algo de agua-

-gracias- ahora que lo notaba sentía mucha sed y hambre, pero le preocupa mas otra cosa, no era el cansancio físico, sino como si una parte de él le faltara

Se incorpora, su mirada en la ventana, queriendo saber que ha perdido.

-Kurama- voltea hacia la puerta, no los ha escuchado entrar –cómo estas?-

-bien- nunca antes le pareció tan vacía esa palabra.

Yusuke y Kuwabara se acercaron, no se les veía alegres.

-qué paso Kurama?- fue Yusuke quien pregunto, mostrando una seriedad pocas veces vista en él.

-no lo recuerdo- como si una oscura manta lo cubriera todo

-tampoco esto- el pelinegro revelo la presencia del frasco

En un instante, los recuerdos llegaron –bebí un poco anoche- su voz calmada, ni él mismo sabiendo porque se sentía tan tranquilo

-anoche?, dirás: hace cinco días-

-cinco días?- por fin un cambio en su actitud

-quien te ataco?-

-nadie-

-cómo que nadie?, trajiste a Youko, y Hiei se fue persiguiendo a alguien- indignado el pelinegro quería respuesta

-no se a quien haya persiguiendo Hiei, y la presencia de Youko se debe a la poción, estaba comprobando algo-

-pues no lo vuelvas ha hacer!, no sabes el susto que nos diste al ver que no despertabas- agrego sentándose en la cama, y su actitud cambiada –creí que no volverías a tomarlo-

-así es- suspiro al pasado, lo extraño que se sentía, y lo vació que se siente ahora –pero quería hacer unas ultimas pruebas, y por fin he podido evitar convertirme en Youko-

-lo has controlado?-

-si, solo me causo ese debilitamiento, pero ya no necesito volver a beberla-

-ahora lo preocupa es: a quien se fue persiguiendo Hiei?-

-si, es extraño, no lo hemos visto desde ese día- ambos chicos exclamaron

-Hiei- seria preocupación inundo a Kurama, saber donde estar, que le ha pasado, si realmente hubiera habido un enemigo; Seria la tardanza de Hiei causado por algo?.

-seguramente Hiei esta bien- no estaba solo, se dio cuenta al ver los ojos de ellos, notar su preocupación.

La puerta se ha vuelto a abrir –aquí te traigo el agua, Kurama, también te traigo algo de comer-

-muchas gracias Keiko-

-bueno, mientras comes iremos a dar una vuelta, pero seguro que no ha pasado nada- sus amigos están a su lado.

«« 0 »»

Habían seguido el rastro de ki del koorime, hasta los limites de la ciudad, ahí no encontraron pista alguna. Pero decidieron continuar avanzando, solo un poco mas, encontrar algo que hubiera pasado desapercibido.

Ya entrada la noche, algo que los desconcertó... la venda que cubre el jaganshi de Hiei sujeto en una rama, libre junto con el viento nocturno.

No dirán nada, seguirían buscando hasta encontrar algo mas concreto.

«« 0 »»

Continuara

«« 0 »»

N/A: Si quieren descubrir la segunda pareja, tengo unas imágenes en mi homepage de mi profile, el resto se lo dejo a ustedes XD


	2. Capitulo 2

**No solo son sombras**

«« 0 »»

Arigato a: **Gabz** ((donde ztaaaas !!??)), **Kitsune Nyx Erinea**, **Nebyura**.

«« 0 »»

Advertencia: HieiXKurama, YoukoXShuuichi Minamino

«« 0 »» «« 0 »»

Sus amigos se habían marchado, no supieron decirle nada sobre Hiei; dejándolo aun mas preocupado.

Se levanta, aun se siente cansado, pero confía en que podrá encontrar algo que le indique donde esta Hiei.

Un aire frío, la ventana ha sido abierta, voltea a ver, esperando que sea...

Pero...

Alguien detrás de él...

Se le hace extrañamente familiar, demasiado.

Intenta girar, pero una manos sujetan su abdomen, no puede moverse, un cálido aliento en su cuello.

-he deseado tanto verte con mis propios ojos- las manos se cruzan juntando ambos cuerpo – he deseado tanto tocarte con mis propias manos- palabras acompañadas de caricias sobre la ropa – he deseado tanto... probarte-

Kurama es girado, y sus pensamientos le niegan quien enfrente esta, no puede creerlo, es imposible.

-qué tal Suuichi?- una maliciosa sonrisa, ha conseguido lo que quiere, pero aun desea mas.

-You... Youko?-

-así es- de un fuerte empujón el pelirrojo cayo en la cama, sin esperar a que reaccionara, Youko sujeto a Kurama de las muñecas y se coloco encima de él.

-pero... pero cómo?-

-sch, no es eso lo que quiero escuchar- se agacho quedando ambos rostros muy pegados –mientras evitaba que nuestras almas se volvieran a fundir, escuchaba esos exquisitos gemidos que emitías, saberte excitado me excitaba a mi-

-haa- un gemido de la boca de Kurama al sentir una mano en su miembro sobre su ropa.

-ese demonio te ha disfrutado- la mano recorre un camino que la ropa no puede impedir

Kurama siente una fría mano en su piel, en su vientre moverse, rozando partes sensibles –mmm-

-pero ahora me toca a mi-, lo besa. Kurama se siente mareado, esta confundido, no puede haber dos él.

-alto- pronuncio entre gemidos, su cuello ha sido explorado por esa boca.

-por que habría de detenerme?- una mano acaricia el blanco rostro, hilos rojizos enredados en los largos dedos.

-qué pasa?, cómo es que...?-

-te creía astuto, así como yo, por eso te escogí, pero veo que no- una larga garra ha desgarrado la camisa del pelirrojo, permitir ver el hermoso cuerpo, sentir la suave piel.

Una mordida en la oreja, Kurama no puede dejar de sentir placer, cada parte, cada toque, conocía sus puntos sensibles.

-no nos fundimos, una parte de mi permaneció intacta en lo mas recóndito de ti, cuando aprendiste a amar a los humanos, me encerraste como el ladrón que soy, pero gracias a esa pócima, mi mente retorno, me escape, solo aguardando el momento de recuperar mi cuerpo-

Una mirada sorprendida, toda una vida sabiéndose conciente de quien fue, usando los poderes como propios, permitiéndole conocer su mundo, pero... para qué?.

-los demonios que has matado en este tiempo, yo los he estado guardando, fundiéndolos para el momento en que mi espíritu obtuviera el poder necesario, y observa, siente- una mano llevada al fornido pecho, haciéndolo acariciar sobre la blanca tela –por fin soy libre-

-es... es...-

-no digas imposible- se inclina, dejando ambos cuerpos muy cerca. La dulzura de la rosa, la suavidad de sus pétalos, y la peligrosidad de sus espinas –porque esa palabra no es la adecuada-

-entonces has... revivido-

-así es-

-pero por que has venido a mí, si yo soy tu?-

-no, eso no es del todo cierto- un brazo apoderándose de la curvatura de la cintura, obligando a ambos cuerpos juntarse mas.

-qué es lo que quieres?-

-bueno, te explicare como humano que tu eres- la mano libre, recorre lentamente el otro rostro.

Kurama no ha hecho intento alguno para liberarse, el saber que ha pasado le es más importante, además de que...

-estuve ahí, ayudando a que tu madre te tuviera, estuve ahí, ayudándote en la escuela, en los quehaceres de la casa, te ayude a crear un prestigio, y estuve ahí cuando decidiste robar ese espejo y después cuando te convertiste en un esclavo del renkai-

-yo...-

-sch, aun no acabo- su cuerpo gira quedando boca abajo, había sido un movimiento demasiado rápido –conozco todo de ti, te he visto, te he sentido, y te he... deseado- la tela se abre paso a una mano invasora, ha encontrado el camino.

-aahh- un dedo en su entrada, su cuerpo se sacude –no-

-te prometo mas placer que la que ese demonio te da- ya otro dedo ha entrado, se mueven con rapidez, una parte de Shuuichi quiere detenerlo, pero es una parte muy débil.

-detente-

Sabe bien que no podrá detener a Youko, pero...

Ya no hay mas ropa, y el demonio zorro, se introduce lentamente, gemidos lo acompañan en su invasión. Sus movimientos lentos, sus manos sujetando firmemente el delgado cuerpo.

Acelera su vaivén, tocando en cada ocasión esa parte sensible provocando gritos placenteros, lo disfruta, sabe que lo tiene a su merced, lo conoce tan bien.

La culminación llega al mismo tiempo, sus cuerpos sudorosos se curvean al derramarse; Youko ahora ha poseído a Shuuichi.

Ambos cuerpos recostados en la cama –eres mío- le reitera su estado, demasiado cansado para hablar, pensar, se deja llevar por el sueño.

«« 0 »»

Desea seguir durmiendo, pero algo le incomoda, se frota los ojos, a su observador le parece tierno, pero no lo conmueve. Hay mucha luz, pero se acostumbra con rapidez, descubre entre la luminiscencia a la persona plateada.

La realidad es incrédula.

-escogí bien- supone lo que le quiere decir

Su posición en la ventana, una imagen eterea –qué has hecho con Hiei?- permanece sentado en la cama, las sabanas difícilmente cubren su desnudes

-ese pequeño demonio de fuego- lo mira, es tan pesada –me persiguió así que tuve que hacerme cargo de él-

-tu no podrías vencerlo-

-claro que si, sobre todo cuando tengo una ventaja- su paso sensual, se acerca cual cazador, Shuuichi se intimida, no es fácil estar del otro lado –él te ama, no te haría daño- lo toma del mentón, llevando a las miradas enfrentarse –lo que él no sabe es que esta parte no es la que lo ama-

Un golpe a la mano, su rostro a sido liberado –qué le hiciste?-

-no te preocupes no le haría daño, aun lo amas, y no me gustaría verte triste- no sabe si es ironía. Las manos en los hombros llevándolo a acostarse –porque yo me amo a mí mismo, entiendes lo que te digo- un beso profundo, no quiere la respuesta porque la sabe.

Las manos exploran lo conocido, su cuerpo subido a la cama, sometiendo al otro –espera- jadeando, logra hacerse espacio.

-aun estoy cansado-

-ya veo porque ese koorime te critica por ser un débil humano, pero realmente a mi no me importa- comienza con sus besos, su posesión sobre ese cuerpo.

Kurama no sabe que pensar, que hacer, una vez fueron uno, es esto una traición al amor de Hiei?

Alguien lo sabe?, pero Kurama tendrá que descubrirlo.

«« 0 »» «« 0 »» «« 0 »»

Todo el cuerpo le pesa, pero por algo tan insignificante no se detendría. Ambas manos en el húmedo piso, y con gran templanza, se levanta. No sabe cuanto tiempo ha permanecido ahí, pero por el malestar en su cuerpo sabe que bastante.

Por el cielo diría que acababa de llover, eso fue lo que lo despertó.

Ya se ha fortalecido, pero aun permanece recargado en el árbol cercano de donde despertó. Vaya, no es un lugar cómodo, pero para pensar con urgencia no se necesita de uno especial, menos ahora.

Ha visto a dos Kuramas.

Un Youko, que casi lo mata, que no le daba respuesta, y aun Kurama inconsciente en su departamento.

O seria solo uno, pero... que él...

No sabia ni en que pensar, no era posible que viera 'dos Kuramas', no quería creer que Kurama lo atacara. Es más fácil pensar que un enemigo se hizo pasar por Youko.

Si eso, eso fue.

Buscaría las respuestas en la persona que debía de tenerlas.

Y recibido con la ventana abierta, encontró a Kurama, aun recostado en la cama, seria que aun no despertaba, y donde estaban los chicos?, Esperaba que lo cuidaran.

-Kurama- se le acerco lentamente, su sentido de alerta activado, esperándolo encontrar solamente dormido. Una mano en el hombro, y un suave movimiento –Kurama?-

-mm?- los parpados temblar, el movimiento antes de poder contemplar las bellas esmeraldas.

-Hiei- escucho antes de ser rodeado desesperadamente por unos brazos –Hiei- escucho repetir mientras un rostro se ocultaba en su pecho.

Sin palabras, solo un pensamiento: 'este no es el Kurama que me ataco, jamás lo haría'; sus manos capturadas en el abrazo, queriendo, incomprensiblemente, corresponder el gesto.

-me alegra verte- una sonrisa no vista –temía que algo malo te hubiera pasado-

-yo estoy bien, pero a ti qué te paso?-

-nada- su rostro tranquilo, demasiado

-cómo que nada?- él paso por muchas cosas, se la ha pasado pensando, sentirse incluso frustrado, y no recibirá a cambio un nada –te atacaron, quien fue?-

-nadie me ataco Hiei?-

-y ese sujeto que salió de aquí ese día?, ese qué se parecía a Youko y qué me ataco?-

-nadie me ataco, me desmaye de cansancio-

-cansancio?, cansancio de que?, he estado contigo los últimos días y no has hecho nada que te lleve a ese extremo-

-no lo se Hiei, deberás no lo se-

Una mirada serena, sus ojos le ocultan algo –hay algo que no me has dicho, qué es?-

Una mirada baja, unos labios cerrados, no quieren separase, pero deben de hacerlo –si te dijera que quien te ataco fue Youko Kurama?-

-tu eres Youko Kurama-

-ya no-

Es su momento de hablar, una sola pregunta lo resolverá, pero que respuesta recibirá –a qué te refieres?-

-mi alma de humano y de demonio se separaran fue parte de los efectos de la pócima de vidas pasadas, cuando me convertía en Youko, era la parte demoníaca la que dominaba, la otra estaba presente, pero no unida. Youko Kurama esperaba el momento de liberarse de su parte humana sin que nadie lo detuviera-

-quieres... quieres decir que... hay un Youko y un Kurama, cada uno con diferentes almas?-

-así es-

-pero entonces- intentaba mostrarse tranquilo, pero era algo... increíble –cómo es que...?, cómo le hizo sin que nos diéramos cuenta?-

-se mantuvo oculto, sabes que es muy asusto, permanecía dentro de mí... -

-eso, eso, si siempre fueron dos almas-

-no siempre fuimos dos almas, un tiempo ellas se fusionaron, él que tu conociste es la fusión, este que soy... - un rostro ladeado, se había dado cuenta, pero apenas lo reconocería -soy solamente humano, no tengo ninguno de los poderes de Kurama, soy... únicamente Shuuichi-

Silencio, los pensamientos iban y venían, algo tendría que formarse, un sustento a las acciones vistas.

-tengo que pensar- ver la mirada entristecida de Kur... Shuuichi le incomodaba, no le gustaba verlo así, pero él mismo necesita su tiempo.

Pero antes de llegar a la ventana.

-Hola Hiei, qué bueno verte?- la autosuficiencia desprendiéndose por completo de él –es que ya te ibas-

Una mirada en el pelirrojo, otra en quien estaba frente a él –así que es real-

-supongo que Shuuichi ya te lo contó- se acerca, el koorime no le teme, por que habría? Un mentón sujetado –pero qué tanto te contó?-

La mano retirada con brusquedad –se que ahora son dos, pero... qué es lo que se propone Youko ahora con una vida nueva?. Tu tiempo se acabo-

-si mi tiempo se hubiera acabado, no estaría aquí- se sienta en la cama, a un lado de su otra parte -he decidió rehacer mi vida- su boca se une en un beso con Shuuichi.

Hiei no sabe que pensar, le esta siendo infiel, quizás no... ya ni sabe. Youko lo ha besado, Shuuchi lo ha besado, Kurama lo ha besado, en cada una de sus facetas le ha mostrado su amor, pero ahora Kurama son dos. Y esos dos se están besando y él no esta ahí.

Youko lo disfruta, ya no era un simple beso, se devoraría al humano de manera pasional, y el publico lo hacia aun mas erótico. Solo que a Shuuichi le parecía incomodo, quería detenerlo pero no podía negar que lo disfrutaba, pero, ahí estaba Hiei, lo ama y lo estaba viendo en esa situación.

Y Hiei... solo veía, la mirada retadora de Youko observándolo fijamente, esperando alguna acción, pero Hiei no se movía, veía toda la escena inmóvil, todo ese espectáculo lo estaba... excitando.

Entonces lo vio, mientras Youko recorría el pecho del pelirrojo, Hiei encontró las esmeraldas, escuchaba los gemidos, pero esa mirada, le estremeció, parecía llenarse de culpa, suplicaba calladamente que se detuviera.

Y esta vez no se quedaría inmóvil.

Un rápido movimiento, katana en mano se lanzo contra el kitsune, pero Youko lo esquivo ágilmente.

-vamos Hiei, no deberías ser tan celoso, solo soy yo, Youko, es que ya no me amas?-

-yo amo a Kurama, no a Youko ni a Shuuichi-

-que cruel eres- se burlaba, aun más al ver la lagrimas derramadas en Shuuichi –creí que amabas todo de Kurama-

-el todo exactamente- era difícil concentrarse, los opuestos lo confundían, quería ser duro para enfrentar al demonio, y quería ser consolador para el humano. No podía hacer las dos cosas, era frustrante –buscare la manera de que sean uno otra vez-

Un brinco con dirección a la ventana, pero un látigo en su tobillo le impidió salir

-yo no lo permitiré, volveré a tomar el control, y recuperare mis tesoros-

De un movimiento de espada, corto el obstáculo y salió, Youko corrió tras de él, Shuuichi se levanto, pero seguirlos le era imposible.

Hiei se alejaba deprisa, no le huía a Youko, lo enfrentaría si tenia que hacerlo, pero la convivencia con la parte humana de Kurama le hacia preocuparse por las personas que estaban cerca.

Salieron de la ciudad, demasiado lejos de cualquier cosa, menos de su rival, una enseñanza que aprendió de Kurama, del humano protegiendo a los suyos.

-así que quieres pelear- el youko sonrió, su látigo sujetado con ambas manos, su altiva presencia contemplando a su contrincante y rival.

Dudaba, si, lo hacia, una vez deseo enfrentarse al legendario Youko, quería conocerlo, y lo hizo, se hicieron socios, amigos y amantes, por que ahora lo hacían enfrentarse?

-te venceré-

-si así lo quieres, lo lograras- lo sabia, conocía todo de él, como el Kurama que fue –pero la victoria será únicamente mía, al igual que Shuuichi-

Pelear contra Youko para obtener a Suuichi, pero él no quería eso, mucho le había costado aceptar a Kurama como kitsune y como humano, como para que ahora le salieran con esto.

Toma con firmeza el mango de su katana, que fastidioso es pensar, que molesto es sentir y aun mas confundirse por el amor, que tonto fue en aceptarlo, pero ahora es demasiado tarde para negarlo, amaba con todo su ser demoníaco, hacia tiempo se había dado cuenta, lo hacia inmensamente feliz, pero ahora…

… ahora…

«« 0 »»

Corría, corría todo lo que su cuerpo inmerso en la debilidad humana le permitía, ahora mas que nunca odiaba ser humano, pues corría sin dirección, no sentía sus presencias, solo seguía un presentimiento, el que le corazón le decía, pero también sabia que su corazón no quería verlos pelear entre ellos, entonces… a donde lo llevaba su corazón?

«« 0 »»

Dura pelea, la ventaja se notaba, Youko sabia llevar muy bien su juego.

-maldita sea- Hiei se levantaba con dificultad, las heridas decoraban su cuerpo pintándolo de rojo

-sabes Hiei, te daré un consejo- lo aprisionaba con su látigo –no tienes motivos para pelear, vamos, prénsalo bien, por que peleas?, Por Kurama? Por Shuuichi y Youko juntos?, yo Youko deseo matarte mientras te veo sufrir-

Mas laceraciones en el koorime, Youko era demasiado fuerte.

-piensalo Hiei, podría perdonarte la vida, si prometes alejarte de Shuuichi- sonrisa de satisfacción, una de sentir el triunfo cerca.

A caído de rodillas, el látigo liberando su cuerpo, las palabras revolverse en su mente, si Kurama ya no lo ama, si ya… no es quien él ama, para que luchar?.

-Hiei- sus ojos enfocando al pelirrojo, se le nota cansado, sus ojos mas brillantes que nunca, pero él no es el Kurama que quiere, solo es Shuuichi, y él de haya es solo Youko.

El zorro plateado ha desaparecido su arma, toma lugar entre humano y koorime.

-aquí ya no hay nada para ti- Sus ojos carmín ya no ven al humano, solo a aquel despiadado Youko narrado en bocas de demonios que lo alababan.

Pero en su pecho aun queda algo muy fuerte latiendo muy fuerte y diciendo que aun hay algo que queda ahí, solo que aun no lo ha visto.

-Hiei- nuevamente su nombre, la preocupación se escucha en tan solo cuatro letras, ahí esta el humano que aprendió a amar, el que le enseño a amar y lo ama.

-cual es tu decisión Hiei? Irte para siempre o morir?-

Un pie con firmeza en el piso, se levanta, lo ha comprendido –yo…-

-no lo lastimes- Shuuichi se ha colocado enfrente, defendiéndolo con su débil cuerpo humano –somos completamente opuestos, tal vez no tenga poder alguno para enfrentarte pero ten pos seguro que haré cualquier cosa para que no lastimes Hiei-

Eso era lo que necesitaba, lo que necesitaba confirmar.

Necesito a Youko para ser fuerte, pero necesita a Shuuichi para poder vivir. La decisión esta dada. El jagan se ha abierto, mas poderosa que nunca ahora que tiene un nuevo objetivo. El dragón en su brazo cobra fuerza, tiene hambre y devorara a su victima.

Youko intenta contraatacar, pero… Hiei es más fuerte.

A vencido.

Esta cansado, del Youko ya no queda rastro, Shuuichi se deja caer en sus rodillas, no puede ver su rostro.

-estas bien?- intenta ser frío

-si- lo mira de reojo –su separación de almas fue un éxito-

Da unos pasos y se deja caer sentado a su lado –que bien-

Sus esmeraldas miran el cuerpo lastimado –ya no podre curarte, no… recupere mis poderes, ya no puedo invocar plantas- su mirada baja, la voz apagada –ya no te soy útil-

Esas palabras le llaman la atención, mira fijamente el rostro entristecido –hn, nunca lo fuiste- Ahora tiene toda su atención –hace mucho tiempo que las habilidades de Youko comenzaron ha ser innecesarias-

-Hiei- nuevamente los ojos humedecidos.

-fuiste capaz de enfrentarte con nulas oportunidades de sobrevivir, eso es…- guardo silencio, comprendió que estaba siendo demasiado hablador, una maldición a los débiles pero hermosos sentimientos humanos.

-Hiei, Kurama- dos voces se escucharon acercarse.

-qué paso? Están bien?- Yusuke y Kuwabara llegaron donde ellos.

-ellos si que son útiles, llegan cuando todo se acabo- una sonrisa cómplice

-si serás Hiei, a donde íbamos a llegar, si solo sentimos su ki y la de Kurama, es que acaso tuvieron una simple discusión- Yusuke contraatacaba la ofensa.

-los tortolitos tienen problemas- dichas con ironía, pero que ciertos eran.

-idiota-

-que has dicho enano?-

-por cierto- el detective detuvo su acostumbrada discusión –Kurama te veo extraño, no puedo sentir tu ki-

Un suspiro, la mirada en el cielo, sabiendo la larga explicación que tendría que dar, además de ciertas cosas que tenia que omitir, ellos no sabían de su profunda relación; una buena amistad, era todo lo que sabían.

-podría contarles todo- una mirada a Hiei y el 'todo' queriendo decir de más.

-yo ya me voy, has lo que quieras- se levanta

-Hie espera, estas herido- sus manos sujetándolo

-estaré en la casa, así que apurate en explicar- y de un brinco desaparece de la vista

-éste no cambia, pero…- una mirada profunda en el pelirrojo –por que dijo la casa, en vez de 'tu' casa, he Kurama?-

El nerviosismo, no se había dado cuenta de ese detalle –bueno, les explicare, pero…-al fin se levanta –vayamos a un lado mas cómodo, no se me hace un buen lugar para platicar-

-no nos estarás dando rodeos-

-no, como crees Yusuke?- comenzó a caminar con pasos presurosos

-Kurama qué escondes?-

-nada, les dije que les contaría-

-Kurama, esperanos-

Vio a los tres alejarse, antes de continuar su camino, el departamento seguía tal cual lo dejo, lo esperaría, pero primero pensaría en la cosas que pasaron, seguramente Kurama también necesitaría pensarlo, pero algo se había dado cuenta, y es que aun sin poderes seguía siendo Kurama.

Su Kurama.

«« 0 »» «« 0 »» «« 0 »»

Fin

«« 0 »» «« 0 »» «« 0 »»


End file.
